Bailando
by luna shinigami
Summary: Harry está huyendo, está huyendo de las responsabilidades que le han puesto después de la caída de Voldemort, pero ya no quiere que le manipulen más su vida. Así que sale en busca de su propia vida sin saber que en el camino encontrara su verdadero destino. Pésimo sumario T T


_Bailando_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de esa extraña y mágica ciudad.

Tenía 22 años.

Se iba a casar en unos cuatro meses con "el amor de su vida".

Con Ginny.

Era auror.

Había obtenido la vida que todos deseaban para él.

Menos él.

El no deseaba la vida perfecta que le habían señalado como salvador del mundo mágico.

No deseaba una casa en el valle de Godric.

No deseaba niños ruidosos en su casa alterando su tranquilidad. Tenía 22 años, los niños no era un proyecto que amara, más de la porquería de infancia que tuvo.

A pesar el salvador del mundo mágico, quedan traumas de la niñez.

No deseaba un matrimonio sin amor, con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Con una amiga que rayaba en la fraternidad y el sexo no llenaba sus expectativas.

No deseaba estar con una mujer que le recordaba impíamente a su madre.

Suspiro sentándose en un cafetín y pidiendo un expreso bien cargado.

Era estúpido que las personas quisieran armar con él y Ginny la imagen que tuvieron alguna vez de James y Lily Potter, porque eso era, la imagen exacta de sus padres, era escalofriante pensarlo.

El mundo mágico entero deseaba recrear la familia fallecida de los Potter y él se vio en ese círculo vicioso del cual no pudo salir, para, como siempre, seguir con lo que todos deseaban.

Y Al principio lo acepto, acepto el compromiso con Ginny, viendo la felicidad del matrimonio Weasley porque ahora en verdad era uno más de la familia.

Viendo la felicidad de Ginny por un compromiso que siempre deseo.

Sus amigos y la gente, la gente estaba feliz, todos.

Menos él.

Pero fue exactamente alguien de su futura familia quien le ayudo a decidirse por un viaje.

Bill.

Bill le llamo el día de su compromiso, Bill le dio dos tragos en un bar muggle, alejados de las miradas del mundo mágico.

Bill.

Se sonrojo.

Bill que lo hizo derretirse por un beso y morir en el baño de aquel bar cuando se masturbaron con fuerza.

Bill que le mostro verdaderamente su naturaleza.

Sus deseos y estos no eran casarse con una mujer que amaba como una hermana mas no como una mujer.

Bill le dijo que tomara la decisión de viajar, de ser libre, de vivir lo que jamás pudo,

Un año.

El tiempo suficiente para saber si llegaba a una farsa de vida o definitivamente iba a tener los cojones suficientes para vivir su vida sin que nadie le dijera nada, sin ser manipulado por nadie.

Y de eso ya habían pasado ocho meses.

Ocho meses donde había viajado por Europa Muggle, donde había conocido hombres y mujeres.

Donde se había emborrachado con alcohol, pero también había emborracho su vista de las maravillas que se abrieron ante él.

Los paisajes, la gente nueva, la vida muggle, el silencio, su decisión.

Todo lo hacía nuevo y único.

A veces sentía la soledad.

Pero justo en el momento de sentirla también sabía que forjaba sus propias expectativas y decisiones, sin que nadie manipulara más allá de la propaganda de los hoteles.

Y luego de más de siete meses en el viejo continente decidió ir con su bolso y su ropa a Suramérica.

Llego al aeropuerto en Buenos aires, luego iría en escala a Chile, visitaría al Perú, Ecuador, Colombia y Venezuela, iría a unas preciosas islas caribeñas y subiría hasta estados Unidos y allí, decidiría si deseaba regresar.

Algo que en el momento estaba dudando.

Llevaba ocho días en Buenos aires y solo le quedaban cinco en su escala, para ir a Chile.

Había comido carne hasta hartarse, había visto un partido de futbol en la misma Bombonera, bueno a uno de los estadios llamado así, el de Alberto J. Armando. Grito de emoción por goles de ambos equipos.

Cuando lo miraron solo explico que era inglés y no sabía de futbol argentino.

Muchos se rieron de él.

Otros le vieron la gracia y le invitaron a tomar Mate a la salida del estadio.

Otros negaron por los extranjeros que solo sabían de Manchester y Chelsea.

Se sentía bien ser aceptado solo por ser Harry, es más ni por ser Harry por ser un extranjero, en un país amable.

Ahora estaba allí en el cafetín con su expreso.

Saco la guía turística y sonrió, olvidando las tribulaciones iniciales.

No deseaba pensar en el momento que iba a hacer con su vida, solo quería seguir disfrutando de lo que tenía en este momento.

Se levantó pagando el expreso y saliendo de allí, acomodo su largo abrigo ya que estaban en invierno y se dirigió a señas al establecimiento.

"_Fiesta Tanguera"_

Iba a ser la burla completa de aquel lugar, pero quería aprender a bailar… el tango no debía ser tan difícil ¿_Verdad_?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se quitó el abrigo y fue recibido por una hermosa mujer con un vestido oscuro que le sonrió amablemente y como pudo se comunicó con el inglés.

-vení por acá- le ordeno y le hizo entrar a un salón.

Harry quedo con la boca abierta y trago saliva.

Eso no era un baile por amor a Merlín, era, seducción y era complicado, tan diferente a los bailes de salón.

-merlín… ¿en qué me metí?-. Susurro sentándose y acomodando sus gafas, se veía exactamente como un cachorro perdido en medio de una multitud.

Veía las piernas de las chicas elegantes moviéndose sobre la de los hombres, juntos, siempre juntos, jamás despegaban la mirada de él otro, se quitaban en un baile del juego y el ratón, seduciendo al otro, atrapándolo y soltándolo.

Aunque no se sabía quién era el gato y quien el ratón.

-en unos momentos sale nuestro instructor, creo que te servirá, es Ingles también- dijo amablemente una chica que traía puesto un vestido que para él rayaba en la indecencia, pero al parecer era el traje revelador para bailar.- primero hace una mini presentación y vos decidís si queres que te ayude a toar la primeras lecciones-

Harry solo asintió como un perrito de taxista, moviendo la cabeza.

Cuando las parejas, ocho en total se quitaron y colocaron en un mini componente una canción, un tango.

Pero no un tango antiguo que había escuchado. Uno de los chicos le dijo que se llamaba _Pa´bailar_. Un tango electrónico.

Harry no entendía nada.

Hasta que lo vio salir y trago saliva.

El bailarín tenía un pantalón negro que entallaba sus largas y delgadas piernas, una camisa rojo vino cerrada hasta el cuello y unos tirantes negros que se pegaban a su torso.

El cabello rubio platinado estaba agarrado en una larga coleta y el sombrero negro con una larga pluma roja hacía todo su atuendo.

Harry se levantó, cuando vio las piernas deslizarse con aquel cuerpo de ensueño por todo el salón.

No podía ser posible.

De todas las partes del jodido mundo muggle.

De todas las personas del mundo mágico.

Se iba a encontrar con el desaparecido heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

No era estúpido, aunque por ahora con la cara que tenía, pareciera.

Ese anillo con la forma de serpiente en su dedo anular, mostrando la primogenitura de la familia sangre pura, no Malfoy pero si Black, además, ese cabello rubio platinado y aunque no había alzado la cabeza podía jurar que los ojos eran platas.

Había durado demasiado tiempo mirando a Draco Malfoy para no saber que era quien bailaba con fluidez.

Lo maldijo.

Todos los ingleses debían ser patosos para bailar, al menos bailar Tango.

No tomar con los largos dedos la cintura de aquella mujer y tomarla con posesión, girarla sobre su cuerpo y delinearla con sus dedos como si estuviera haciéndole el amor.

Seduciendo a la chica morena, girándola.

Viendo como ella caía a sus pies y subía despacio, juró por Merlín que esa muchachita descastada había pasado su boca demasiado cerca de la masculinidad forrada con el pantalón del rubio.

No pudo más, se giró y salió de allí agarrando su abrigo, sin ver que el suntuoso bailarín cuando alzo a la morena vio como salía el inglés Mágico.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry se vio llegando al hotel y lanzando todo, sentía algo en el pecho, entre añoranza y miedo.

Una bola cruel en el estómago.

Algo que no lo dejaba respirar.

Era Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Aquel maldito rubio que les había ayudado con su madre en la batalla final y luego, había desaparecido.

Lucius Malfoy puso recompensas por quien encontrara su hijo de 17 años perdido.

Muchos lo dieron por muerto, mas Harry siempre vio a Narcissa Malfoy demasiado tranquila, como quien sabe un secreto que su esposo no.

Narcisa siempre se vio preocupada por su único hijo y de repente estuvo demasiada tranquila, dejando que toda la mierda le cayera a ellos, pero de su hijo nada y Harry lo supo.

Narcissa sabía dónde estaba su hijo.

Perdido.

Lejos de Inglaterra.

Lejos del mundo mágico.

No por nada vio la alianza de los Black en su dedo y no la de los Malfoy. Al parecer tanto Draco como Narcissa deseaban que el menor de los rubios se alejara del estigma de ser un Malfoy.

Pero eso le traía más incógnitas.

¿Draco Malfoy en el mundo Muggle?

Siempre aborreció el mundo Muggle, siempre detesto lo que tenía que ver con personas sin magias y ahora dictaba clases de TANGO rodeado de gente sin la más mínima magia.

Y lo peor.

El desgraciado había removido en él cosas que pensó muertas o que en su momento pensó que eran fantasías de la infancia, de una adolescencia arruinada por el puto loco de Voldemort.

Si estuviera vivo el maldito cara se serpiente no lo mataría tan rápidamente primero materializaba una estaca y se la metería por el culo antes de matarlo.

Pero no había nada que hacerle.

Suspiro lanzándose a la cama, esperando no pensar en Malfoy.

Cosa que realmente, no sucedió.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry llevaba cinco días más de lo estipulado en Buenos aires, yendo todos los días a ver bailar a Malfoy, siempre a la misma hora, siempre con diferente pareja, porque se había dado cuenta que bailaba también con chicos.

Siempre se iba antes de que el rubio pudiera ver que precisamente Harry J. Potter le estaba mirando.

Entro ese día como si nada, la recepcionista le conocía, así que no vio la sonrisa pícara de ella ni como salió detrás de él cerrando la puerta.

Harry se extrañó que no hubiera parejas de Tango a esa hora, miro su reloj.

-son las ocho de la noche- dijo una voz en la oscuridad y se prendieron las luces.

Harry trago saliva al verlo, Draco tenía el cabellos suelto, que le llegaba lisamente a los hombros, con una camisa ahora negra haciendo juego con sus pantalones y unos tirantes azules. El sombrero estaba girando en su mano derecha.

-Yo... yo…- genial, Harry pasaba por idiota, un poco más de lo común.

-pensé que venias a detenerme, a seguirme o no sé, hacerme la vida imposible- dijo Draco acercándose al mini componente – llame a mi madre la primera noche y dijo que te habías dado un año sabático muy sonado por la prensa mágica- coloco la música y se empezó a mover despacio- entonces pensé que me habías encontrado por equivocación y lo que deseabas la primera noche que viniste era aprender a bailar tango-

Harry trago saliva, ¿lo había encontrado por equivocación? Si.

-eres como la maldita piedra filosofal, la encuentra quien no desea encontrarla- susurro viendo el cuerpo de Draco muy cerca. Y se quitó el abrigo. Draco negó al verle con una buso y un pantalón negro, nada elegante.

-buena comparación, Potter, ahora soy tu piedra filosofal- dijo jalándolo despacio al centro de la pista de baile- sé que eres algo patoso para bailar, pero he enseñado a alumnos más duros- le sujeto despacio – no mires el suelo todo el tiempo, voy a empezar suavemente, para que vayas tomando ritmo-

A Potter eso le supo a doble sentido, pero miro como movía los pies Draco, despacio y trato de imitarlo, claro sin la más mínima gracia, pero no lo hacía mal, o simplemente no lo hacía, Draco estaba guiando los movimientos, no era como con las chicas o los chicos con los cuales le había visto bailar.

No.

Bailaba pausadamente sin despegar ambas caderas, sosteniendo su cintura.

Draco era un poco más alto, solo algunos dos o tres centímetros que él, pero notoriamente más delgado, Harry tenia cuerpo de Auror, fuerte y tonificado, sabía que si quería, alzar a Draco por la cintura no equivaldría ningún esfuerzo al contrario si el rubio quería hacerlo con él.

Las manos que le tocaban la cintura eran suaves y largas a diferencias de las suyas, toscas y callosas.

Su cabello rubio era completamente liso, el suyo un nido de pájaros.

Su ropa tanguera era elegante, él venía como in simple turista.

Aun así, aun así Harry lo sentía tan jodidamente correcto.

-¿a qué viniste?- susurro Draco en su oído mientras giraban un poco.

-a Bailar- susurro Harry en el mismo tono en su oído.

-a Bailar... decidiste aprender Tango cuando no podías con un baile de salón- dijo burlón, girando dos veces y moviéndose alrededor de Harry como un depredador.

Harry alzo los hombros viendo el reflejo en el espejo y sonrió, claro que podía ser sensual Draco, pero no sabía cuan depredador podía ser Harry.

Agarro su cintura con fuerza y lo pego a su cuerpo dejando de bailar un poco –escúchame bien, vine sin saber siquiera que estabas aquí- le aseguro- solo quería bailar un poco y fue traumatizante encontrarte- le susurro casi en los labios – inesperado, pero no vengo con malas intenciones, yo también estoy huyendo-

-madre me dijo que te casas en unos tres meses- los labios de Draco se movían en forma casi hipnotizadora.

Harry le miro y los ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos platas para luego soltarse en un beso.

Un beso tal vez inesperado o tal vez no tanto.

-me gusta hacer el amor bailando- susurro Draco y con la suavidad de bailarín, se fue desnudando y desnudando al inglés que tenía ínfulas de aprender tango.

Esa noche, los espejos fueron testigos de un tango diferente en el piso del salón de "la fiesta Tanguera".

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaron dos meses para que Harry pudiera saber dónde vivía Draco en realidad, un pequeño apartamento a dos cuadras de su propio negocio.

Paso un mes para que enviara una carta a Ginny y la familia Weasley, en la que se disculpaba enormemente pero no podía seguir con algo que marcaría para mal, una vida juntos.

Que la amaba pero realmente no como mujer, que los amaba a ellos, pero debía seguir su camino y ese no era el mágico.

Que quería regresar a las raíces de su madre.

El mundo mágico no era lo suyo.

Él ya había encontrado su mundo.

Un día para que enviara una carta a la prensa Mágica, donde afirmaba que no iba a regresar al mundo mágico, por razones netamente personales.

Dos días, para recibir un vociferador de la señora Malfoy, la cual era la única que sabía el verdadero paradero de Harry Potter, en la cual le juraba que si su hijo sufría, le cortaría las pelotas y haría todo lo que el señor tenebroso no logro.

Tuvo a Draco descojonado de la risa una semana entera recordando su rostro pálido al escuchar la sentencia de la señora Malfoy.

Ocho meses para que se fueran a vivir juntos.

Diez meses para que Draco le contara como su madre lo había sacado del mundo Mágico salvándole la vida quizá, aun a costa del dolor de madre de perderlo.

Alejándolo de su apellido, de los errores propios y de su padre, alejándolo del odio que quedaba en Londres Mágico y haciendo que reiniciara su vida en ceros.

Una vida que todos los días le agradecía a su madre.

Y secretamente Harry también.

Un año para que Harry abriera un pequeño restaurante a dos negocios del salón de baile de Draco.

Dos años pasaron para que en medio de un tango de Gardel, Harry se arrodillara delante de todos los alumnos de Draco con una argolla sencilla y le pidiera matrimonio.

Un segundo en recibir un sí y un beso que le marco un alma.

Y una vida entera en la que no se arrepintió de ir por el mundo, buscando su propio camino sin que nadie se lo marcara o lo guiara.

Al fin había encontrado en la sencillez de un mate, los suaves toques de Draco, el olor a la comida de su pequeño restaurante y un tango, la verdadera felicidad.

Owary!

Jejeje algo romántico *w* el mundo se va a acabar xd, jejejeje, es que mis chiquitos para clausura bailan _Pa Bailar de Bajofondo_ y me encanto la canción, es algo que no puedo evitar :P además no se, aclaro soy Colombiana pero me encanta el Tango, y por lo general hago un homenaje a Argentina en algún fandom, en Yugioh tengo uno :P gracias por leerme y aunque un genero completamente raro en mi espero que les haya gustado xd gracias.


End file.
